


Embrace of the Empire

by ScholarOfSecrets



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Cheating, Drugs, F/M, One Night Stands, Seduction, Sex, Troll - Freeform, Warcraft - Freeform, Zandalar, Zandalari Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarOfSecrets/pseuds/ScholarOfSecrets
Summary: Zandalari troll welcomes visitors with open arms.
Relationships: Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Troll(s) (Warcraft)
Kudos: 20





	Embrace of the Empire

Dazar’alor was always a city of delights.

And now more than ever it seemed. Ever since King Rastakhan and his daughter, the Princess, opened the ports of Zul’dazar to the rest of Azeroth, Grand Bazaar was bursting with life. Traders from all around the world came to sell whatever trinkets they had to offer, the port itself was turned into a war camp, there were mercenaries and adventurers running all around the island in search of creative ways to become some devilsaur’s snack. 

But most of all, the tourists.

Horde civilians flooded the city. Were it Darkspear pilgrims seeking to get in touch with their roots, hunters seeking a dinosaur trophy, mages and scholars studying the ancient structures, travellers looking for new flavours of food to taste, and quite a few looking for a new flavour of meat to fuck.

Zandalar welcomed them all.

Local traders were competing for customers, offering them any memorabilia they could think of. Decorative rugs and platters, lucky charms, small statues of the Loa. Taverns were promoting any ordinary food as the “exquisite Zandalari cuisine”. Casteless vagabonds moaned about their lot in life, hoping to squeeze any coin they could out of the bleeding-heart visitors. The thieves and scamps were fattening their pockets by preying on the oblivious masses.

And of course, young Zandalari bucks were prowling the streets, hunting for anything foreign that would spread their legs. 

It seemed the isolated Zandalari had the same curious desire for the newcomers as the newcomers had for the ancient trolls.

Kazil mused as he laid on a moss-covered stone tiles, in a small hidden alcove of Tal’aman. He found this little spot quite recently. It was located atop of a house where Weaver Anaasha and Ol’Jonda entertained citizens and tourists alike with the stories of Loa’s exploits. 

It was a cosy place to lay on your back and watch the clouds. But now he was more interested in observing the streets and the Grand Bazaar below him. From where he lay, he had a good view of the ‘Spirits be with you’ inn right across, as well as the Hall of Castes where he grew up. 

Below him he spied cutpurses lurking amongst the crowds and crooks trying to sell old rotten splinters of carved beams, pretending they were powerful ancient totems.

He smirked as he noticed a young Zandalari girl with a white braid trying to get into the pants of an orc. Mountain of green muscles crowned with a short black mohawk. Member of the Honorbound garrison probably. It was funny, from afar the orcs seemed to tower over everything, yet he appeared to be almost a head shorter than the troll female. Even the smaller Zandalari were giants compared to most of the other races. She was seemingly successful, judging by how the orc grabbed her by the braid and after some ‘subtle’ exploration of her curves, she grabbed his hand and led him off.

Of course, the troll ladies wanted to get in on the action as well. Seeing as they only had one type of totems to play with for the past few millennia.

Watching all this merriment made Kazil quite thirsty.

So, he stood up, brushed off the dirt and pieces of moss from his leather pants and white linen tunic and headed down to the taverns below to celebrate a day of successful lollygagging.

Shortly after, he was leaning against the wall inside of ‘Spirits be with you’ inn, sipping cold Jani juice from a small wooden cup. From his position he had a good view of the front door that opened to the Grand Bazaar.

Whenever he was in any closed-off area he wanted to make sure he knew who is there with him, who comes and who leaves. Especially here, since Ximo the innkeeper had quite the callous reputation, and something shady was always going on in these parts. 

Also, because newcomers and patrons often meant opportunity in one way or another, and Kazil was never the type of troll to miss out on a good opportunity.

Some would say he should have learned his lesson when his days of petty thievery almost rewarded him with the exile to Vol’dun. Thankfully the prophet Zul was planning an expedition to Pandaria at the time, so he escaped death in the sands by being drafted to war.

But now things were different. 

He was not a thief anymore, instead he was the servant of the Empire. And what a corrupt servant he was…

Not that he was disloyal, Kazil would even consider himself to be honourable and patriotic when the nation was considered, but small embezzlements or made-up fees or taxes never hurt anyone right?

His self-assuring musing was cut short when a pair of elves appeared in the gateway right across of him. At first look, he thought they were both girls, but after noticing that one of them had facial hair, he reconsidered. Elven women don’t have beards, right? That was a dwarf thing or something, wasn’t it? Both wore fancy red robes adorned by sigils, in the shape of some golden birds. The man had his blonde hair tied into a pony-tail, a short beard on his chin and green eyes. The pretty elf besides him (who he assumed definitely must be a female) had piercing green eyes and her scarlet locks were tied into a bun.

Judging by his expression, the elf man clearly wasn’t thrilled about being here. He seemed anxious and bored. Not a tourist apparently, otherwise he would probably be running around in shorts, ogling at every old rock he stumbled over, like the rest of them. Some envoy from Silversun, send to run errands for their king or something official like that most likely. 

The female besides him however seemed rather excited. Her expression seemed pleasant, and with a smile she observed her surroundings. Either she was just his companion, enjoying a trip, or she liked her job more than he did.

The pair sat down at one of the four tables that stood in the open-air patio around a great grill and ordered something to eat and drink.

As he eyed the she-elf, Kazil remembered a proverb from the Eastern Kingdoms he once heard from a sailor “Curiosity killed the cat.” it said. 

Nevertheless, he stood up and inconspicuously made his way towards one of the tables near the elven pair. Eavesdropping wasn’t illegal last time he checked, certainly not for him anyway. As he neared the two elven visitors he was once again gently reminded of the size difference between the various races. The man’s full height reached barely to the middle of Kazil’s torso, and the lady must have had her height level near his bellybutton. 

Some witch-doctors claimed that those purple elves descended from trolls, and these pink ones descended from the purple. 

Bunch of hogwash Kazil thought. They did not even have tusks!

So, he sat there by the table, chewed on some saurid sticks and patiently spied on the elven visitors. Soon it became clear that the two of them were in fact a married couple. Kazil rightly guessed that the guy was indeed an official quill-gripper from Silverstar and that she was tagging along just because it was an opportunity for a getaway travel. 

From the tone of their conversation Kazil understood that the husband was not quite happy about the way his mission was organized. 

“…get to Zandalar, tell this to this troll and that to the other troll… Would have been nice if they gave me a map and told me where to find these clowns. Instead we will have to run around the ziggurat thing all day tomorrow, asking for directions like idiots…” Said the male elf.

“C’mon honey, we finally get away from Quel’thalas in a long while, so try to enjoy it. The natives here seem welcoming and they joined the Horde only recently. We should try not to make a bad impression.” 

“Honestly sweetheart, I do not know what you see in this place. It looks just like Zul’Aman, maybe only slightly less ruined.”

Kazil was rather amused by the wide-eyed naivete of the pretty she-elf. And as he stared at her bright smile and silky skin, a wicked plan started hatching in his mind.  
He finished his meal and quietly slipped away.  
…  
When morning came, Kazil stood in front of the tavern where he met the elves and knew it was where they would be spending night. His back was straight, his armour was spotless, and his golden tattoos were polished until they shined. The troll stood there at attention, a perfect visage of a Zandalari specimen. 

All in service of a cunning plan that would make Shadra blush.

He was once a thief, and this was thievery. Just of a different kind.  
Soon, two smaller figures emerged from the shade of the inn’s interior and Kazil made his move.

“Greetin’s Magister Volion.” He saluted. “I am Atazin, and I was sent by Natal’hakata, de Empire’s Emmisary, to welcome ya, and your lady, to Zandalar.” Amazing how much useful information a bribe can get you from an innkeeper, isn’t it?

The elf seemed pleased, this was the kind of treatment he expected after all.  
“Bal’a dash, malanore Atazin, I thank you for the warm welcome to your glorious city.” Said the elf with as much formality as he could muster. “I presume you are to escort us to the honoured Emmisary?”

“Yes, indeed Magister, please follow me, I will guide ya to da Great Seal.”

With the formalities done, the scheming troll looked the two visitors over. The elven man wore the same robes as yesterday, red garment adorned with golden parrots. His wife however exchanged her robes for a loose tunic and short leggins, far more practical for Zandalar’s climate. Not to mention how those leggings emphasized her shapely behind.

Kazil was truly glad that he chose to wear the traditional mask for this occasion. Otherwise the elves would see how he bit his lip in silent approval of the female’s attire.

In silence, like a good dog he played at, he led the elves up from the Grand Bazaar and trough the Terrace of the Speakers towards the great pyramid. On their way he noticed that the woman seemed rather intimidated by him. Hopefully in a good way, to his benefit and not detriment.

When they reached the foot of the pyramid, he chose the path by his right side, so that he could offer a quick prayer when passing the shrine of his patron loa, the mighty Kimbul, asking him for a bit of luck on this, particular hunt.

While they climbed up, Volion kept whining about the ‘backward and old-fashioned layout of the city and it’s means of transport’. He tried to keep his voice down as to not insult their guide, however he wasn’t being quiet enough and Kazil felt less sorry for what he planned to do to him with each word that escaped the elf’s lips. Volion’s wife on the other hand had her breath taken away by the waterfall that flowed from the pyramid and by the magnificent view of the horizon. 

“Here we are, da Great Seal.” Kazil exclaimed with faked pompousness as he pointed towards the entrance leading into the cavernous hall. “Emissary Natal’hakata will be waitin’ for ya inside.” 

“Ah, thank you for your assistance, eh, soldier.” Said the elven magister, who had clearly forgotten Kazil’s fake name already, and with his wife they quickly tried to make their way into the pyramid. 

They barely managed to take one step before a troll’s arm blocked their path.

“Not so fast… Where does de lady think she goin’? A smile started forming under Kazil’s mask. “Ya be here on business Magister, not ya wife if I’m not mistaken…”

As the elf began opening his mouth in protest Kazil cut him off “But don’ be worried, I’ve been asked to take care of ya lady in the meantime. My masta assumed she would rathar be spedin’ her time explorin’ the city, den stittin’ in a dusty office.”

The elf was taken aback, and so was his wife, but soon she gave her husband a reassuring nod, agreeing with the troll’s demand. The couple said their goodbyes before Volion made his way into the Great Seal.

Kazil smiled so widely under his mask that his cheeks almost started hurting. Then he turned towards the elf woman standing silently and quite intimidated behind him.

“I am not sure ya and I introduced properly, I am Atazin.” He said as he undid the binding that held his mask, revealing his youthful face and gold-encrusted tusks. 

“My name is Casia” Said the elf, somehow coyly and confidently at the same time. 

“Well, now that I am in your care, what are your plans?”

This knocked the breath out of Kazil, does she know? Did she suspect? All he could do in those few seconds was blink in confusion.

“I am asking what places you are going to show me, or should I just wander around with you as my bodyguard?” Stated the elf sharply, making herself clear.

With his mind calmed, Kazil let out a chuckle. “Don worry sweet thin’. It’ll all work out just fine.”  
Casia looked infuriated by the troll’s impudence, but her flushing cheeks gave her away, and in the end, she just let the comment slide.

“I’ll be showin’ ya all de sights I can.”

And with a smile he motioned the curious girl to follow him.

…

It turned out that she was not as much a girl as he thought.

As the two of them journeyed down the great pyramid and towards the northern part of the city, over the bridge and past the great tree towards the markets or the Zocalo. She slowly started warming up to him and they broke into friendly chatter. 

It took Kazil by surprise when during their conversation Casia nonchalantly mentioned that she is probably several times older than he is. And that, had he been born the same day as he was, but as an elf, he’d still be a young child. The young troll was now absolutely sure that elves and trolls cannot be related. How could a younger race live such long natural lives, when trolls had to invoke bad mojo to extend their lives, if only for few years.

Their long live probably too some toll on their intelligence. Otherwise he couldn’t explain why some ancient elves were seemingly so stupid, while he, or some other troll would probably rule the universe if they had so much time to learn.

Hours slowly passed as the two of them made their way from one stall or shop to another. He encouraged her to try different foods and spices, some of which she purchased to bring home, and when he convinced her to try a stronger drink, she bought two shots, so that she and the troll could have a toast. She laughed at his jokes. He pretended to laugh at hers. 

Then Casia suddenly wished to see some of the jungle, an idea Kazil wasn’t exactly happy about. But like always he would find a way to get benefit. He led her down the stairs along the slopes of Zanchul into the Sliver and past the house where troll by the name Tanubu made shelter for those in need, until they stood near the banks of a river. The river forked around this place, one stream flew north to the jungles and the other made its way east, into a small lake that served as a watering hole for the jungle’s fauna.

Kazil led her down to a small dock by the river. There was a small garrison for the guard nearby and a rope bridge that let one quietly slip out of the city. If that person could pass by the guards that is.

As they approached the rope bridge, Casia noticed that a group of trolls wrestling by the river. It was always the case, Kazil knew, Rastari soldiers often trained at this spot, though most of the time with weapons and in full gear. Yet it was too hot for that today it seemed, judging by how most of the trolls were topless. A fact that was certainly not lost on his elven companion who suddenly forgot all about the jungle outside, and now seemingly far more interested in the sweaty brutes below her. 

“Ya like what ya be seein’?” he teased her.

“And what would I be seeing that could be so interesting?” She asked dismissively. Casia sounded calm and collected, but her red cheeks gave her away. “I have seen naked men, and I have seen soldiers train in Silvermoon. Nothing new under the sun, Atazin.” 

“Does ya husband train like dis, or does he keep ta his quill and paper?”

“He studies the arcane, though he often practiced with sword before we were wed. But these days his work keeps him too busy for hobbies. In fact, I hoped that he and I could spend some time together on this travel. But, yet again that won’t be the case it seems.”

“Well, that be a shame, a husband should keep an eye on a pretty ting’ like you… Had I been ya mate I would keep a flower like you happy and satisfied…”  
Casia laughed at that remark. She would most likely slap him had he made a comment like this earlier in the day. But all the spices and wine had eased her into a playful mood. 

“You aren’t bad looking yourself, troll, I would guess you don’t lack for woman’s touch.” She tried to tease him before turning around and heading up the stairs. Seemingly forgetting all about the jungle.

They bantered with playful flirts as Kazil led the way along the shrines and temples that adorned the sacred Zanchul. When they arrive at a shrine dedicated to Akunda tucked between a set of stairs and carved into the mountain, Kazil motioned her to go inside and have a look at the ancient temple.

Unlike many other temples in Zul’dazar, the shrine dedicated to the lizard loa didn’t enjoy a lot of attention from priests or worshippers these days and was usually left empty. Only two sets of fire pits pierced the darkness of the pleasantly cold room.   
Casia walked towards the central altar to inspect the fine craftsmanship, while her troll guide silently pulled a heavy leather curtain over the entrance. 

Kazil no longer paid attention to her as she prattled on about some vivid colours or whatnot, he was too busy savouring the moment while he undid the knot on the red cloth that held his shoulderpads in place and a golden ceremonial crest on his chest. The golden disk fell to the floor with an echoing clink.

Startled by the sudden noise, Casia turned around to find out what was its source, and when she saw the already half-naked troll working to undo his pants as well, she froze.

“What are you doing?” She yelled out. 

“Nothin’ ya wouldn’t like sweet ting’.” 

“Please tell me this is a joke…” Casia half whispered as she watched the heavy red cloth that was until now embracing the zandalari troll’s waist, slowly slither down his legs and fall to the stone ground. The only clothes Kazil was still wearing were the pieces of armour protecting his wrists and shins. But they wouldn’t get in the way.

“This be no joke. I said dat I be taking care of ya. And I will be.”

“Look, t-this is all very flattering…” the elf started, trying to negotiate the situation, 

“…But I have a husband and I am really not interested. So please get dressed and let’s pretend this never happened.”

The troll wasn’t interested however and started to slowly approach her. Letting her take in the sight of his toned muscles bound by teal-coloured skin covered in golden tattoos.

“Oh, I think ya be more than interested.” 

As he felt the fire’s light and warmth touch his naked frame, he stood right before her like a tall behemoth. He rightly guessed her height earlier, as Casia didn’t have to look down or up to feast her eyes on the meat that swung between the Zandalari troll’s legs. 

Kazil raised his arm and placed the palm of his hand at the back of Casia’s head. She tried to push back instinctively at first, but soon she gave away and let Kazil guide her head closer to his manhood.

The troll let out a grunting sigh as the head of his shaft passed Casia’s red lips and slid deeper over her warm tongue. While her mouth caressed his cock to full erection, the troll’s hands undid the string that held her red hair into a bun, letting the crimson cascades fall over her shoulders.

The three fingers of his left hand playfully combed her scarlet locks while his right hand undid the laces holding up her tunic. Casia didn’t seem to protest to the fact that her clothes slowly fell of her piece by piece, until her supple breasts hung freely. 

The petite elf wasn’t able to take Kazil’s full length down her throat, but he didn’t mind. By that point, the troll was ready to move on with the foreplay. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and for a moment a string of saliva connected them still.   
She let out a little yelp as he picked her up and carried her over to the side of the room where several prayer mats laid in front of a s small altar. After he laid her down on one of the blue rugs she remembered where exactly they were.

“Wait, this is a temple right…” she said in laboured breaths as the troll kissed her nipples while his hands busied themselves with removing her leggings. “…isn’t this heresy for your people? Won’t you get in trouble if they catch us?”

“Dis entire city is a temple sweet ting’, and we trolls need to be breedin’ somewhere.” He replied with a smirk. “Do not be worrin’ your pretty head. Nobody will find us ere, and what is a bit of sweat and seed to da Loa?”

As he freed her lower lips from their restraint, a glint of fear flashed in Casia’s eyes at the thought of what would those pointy tusks do, if he wished to go down on her. Kazil wasn’t so rash as to try and taste her, instead he licked his index finger and after toying for a bit with her entrance, slowly pushed it into her depths.  
Judging by her moans and her tightness, she was not used to frequent attention. And since troll fingers were quite thick compared to other races, his hand might just be doing job equal to her husband.

Soon he pulled his finger out of her warm embrace and licked it again, tasting her sweet essence. 

Casia laid on with her back on the blue carpet while Kazil placed himself on top of her. The troll grabbed her legs and motioned her to wrap them by his waist, which she did with silent eagerness. With his left hand he supported his weight above the beautiful elven woman, while his right hand guided the tip of his cock to her warm entrance.

The troll lowered his head until mere inches separated his face from hers. Casia’s sculpted features were embraced from both sides by the troll’s golden tusks, then in a heartbeat Kazil closed the distance and his tongue invaded her red lips. On her tongue he tasted sweet liquor, aphrodisiac herbs and a flavour only he could taste, victory. 

Casia’s moans were muffled by the deep kiss, the troll shaft slowly filled her inch by inch until she couldn’t take any more. Then the true mating started. In and out, the troll filled her with lustful abandon. His right hand meanwhile explored her shapely body. 

Kazil couldn’t tell how long have the two of them been making love, but he felt his climax approaching. Her frame was too small for her to take his entire length, nonetheless he pushed inside her as deep as he could and after breaking their kiss, grit his teeth and came inside her.

Rope after rope of the troll’s warm semen shot deep into Casia’s womb. Not wanting to let her perfect body lay unclaimed, he pulled himself out and with a few strokes he unleashed three more jets over her silky skin, marking her belly, her breasts and her face. Few drops even found their way into her open mouth.

For a few moments he knelt between her legs, watching the pearl-white streams leak out of the breathless elf. When he was done admiring the messy handywork, Kazil fell on his back next to her, basking in his own relief and satisfaction.

“Well dat was fun…” he exclaimed while caressing his now soft, cum-stained cock. “We should be doin’ this again someday.” 

However, when he turned to face his exotic lover, he found out that the she-elf, exhausted, drifted off to sleep.

A smirk spread on his face.

He got up, and after using one of the decorative rugs to wipe away the sweat and other bodily fluids he put on his clothes and quietly slipped away from the temple.  
Kazil was sure she would find her way to the Grand Bazaar on her own. Last thing he needed was her pestering him and second-guessing her adultery once she woke up. And in the end, it is better that she makes up her own excuses if her husband finds out that, in fact, no ‘Atazin’ was sent to take care of his wife.

That night as he made his offerings to Akunda in penance, his mind wandered to the elf’s wife, her named escaped him at the moment, and considered that maybe a travel of his own wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Maybe this day proved that there was still a bit of thief in him left.


End file.
